


That Person Who Can Be True To You

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [21]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, More Confessions, Polyamory, So much polyamory, apparently everyone gets blow jobs, epic reunions, hot Zacky requests, hot not truly threesomes, oh no Gates you didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The boys get back to NYC."Yeah, baby, now maybe you'll listen and obey me."





	That Person Who Can Be True To You

The Shade twins sat across the table from one another, having a beer and dinner before going to the airport. The guys got in late that night and the two girls could hardly wait.  
  
Sitting at the bar with her, weeks later, Violet still had a hard time meeting her sister's gaze sometimes after all the things she'd fessed up to.  
  
It was odd, being on this side of their relationship. Jade had always been the one in the background and Violet had always stood up front--flaunting herself and getting all the boys and all the attention. While Violet had not one, but two, of her own boys now--she was used to getting anything and anyone she wanted and now that Jade had something she wanted, the chemistry between the two sisters had completely changed. They'd hung out a few times over the last couple of weeks and Jade enjoyed it more and more every time. _So this is what it was like being in the lime light._ She tried not to flaunt it too much in Vi's face--that just wasn't her style, despite the fact Violet had always done so. But Jade did become more confident and brash around her sister--more like she was when Vi wasn't around. At first, Jade could tell Vi was extremely uncomfortable with it. Every time she mentioned Syn, Violet would cast her eyes down or look away and pull into herself. Then she'd start talking about Matt or Zacky and come out again--her normal outgoing self. Then Brian would come up again and she'd blush and change the subject. The more they hung out, though, the more Violet became accustomed to her new role and when it came down to that day they'd waited for--for what seemed like ages--Violet was giggly and smiling, even when Brian was mentioned. Although Jade watched closely to find her sister's cheeks would still color slightly at the mention of his name.  
  
"How are things between you and Syn going?" Violet asked, looking out the window.  
Jade smirked to herself, still enjoying her new sister, "Really great. I don't get to talk to him much, as I'm sure you know, but when we do talk...he's just so incredible. He loves me, and I get that now in a way I didn't really get before. I don't know what it is, but our break up really helped me get more comfortable with his addiction."  
Violet met her gaze, "That's really great, J. I know it must be tough."  
"How are things between you and your weird trio thing?"  
  
Shade grinned, "Good. Zack calls me every now and then. Which reminds me, can you get me tickets to a game? I don't really care which one, since I know they don't play the Angels again."  
Jade laughed, "You two are too cute. You guys gonna be able to make it through a whole game without putting on a show for the camera?"  
Violet rolled her eyes at herself, "No, probably not. Not sure how we'll play that off. But Zack wants to go and I really wanna take him. He needs to know he's special to me. And-- _our_ weird trio? What about your weird trio?"  
  
"Hey, you know Synacky's a dream come true. That shit is hot. as. fuck. And I'll get to watch whenever I want." Jade grinned wide proudly.  
"Lucky bitch..." Violet mumbled--which made Jade laugh harder.  
  


An hour later, the two sisters stood side by side, sighing and staring as their rock stars may as well have emerged in slow motion--sleeveless and shaded and throwing bags over their big shoulders. Huge, gorgeous smiles spread over their faces when they spotted their women. As Matt ran a hand through his mohawk, Violet immediately noticed Shadows was bigger and more cut than he'd ever been and she groaned. Fuck--he'd taken out his newfound aggression with pure _weights_.  
  
Shade and Shadows ran into each other's arms as he dropped his bag. Grinning ear to ear, their lips met as he held her face in his hands and opened her lips with his eager tongue.  
Jade's legs wrapped around Synyster's waist as she jumped into his arms. Pulling her lips down to his, Brian held her close and kissed her deeply.  
A small crowd gathered and snapped pictures. There was even some cheering, which made them break apart. Matt let Violet go and soon she was staring into sparkly bright green eyes and then hugging the shorter guitarist. She hugged Brooks and Johnny and as they started climbing in the limo, Brian's arm fell over her shoulders.  
"Missed you, Shade."  
"You too, Bri."  
Neither looked at the other.  
  
The limo was alive with happy small talk about tour as the two couples held hands and snuggled up to one another. Everyone was smiling and laughing and their first stop was Violet's apartment. Matt and Violet got out before M. stuck his head back in the door, "You coming, Zack?"  
  
This earned eyebrow raises from everyone.  
  
Zack glanced up at Synyster, since he had no idea what he had planned on happening that night. Brian just kissed him square on the mouth and let him go, "I'll see you tomorrow, Zack. Have fun."  
  
As they headed into the empty elevator, Shadows grinned and blushed, "After the last two weeks I'll last about five seconds, then you're up, Zack."  
Violet felt her cheeks flush darkly. This was going to be even better than in her dreams that she'd had every night for weeks.  
  
"Fuck it's so good to see you and touch you, baby--" Matt uttered in between clothes getting ripped off once they were all in her bedroom.  
She glanced over his heart-stopping naked chest, "Shads--you're--fuckin' huge."  
He grinned wide and let Zacky tear her away.  
  
Forcing her to slow down, Vengeance took her jaw in his hands and parted her lips with his before he ran his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. She whimpered and pulled him closer.  
Matt laid back on the bed and watched them kiss as he patiently waited, both hands behind his head. He didn't dare touch himself, even though he had been hard since the second they'd met eyes back at the airport.  
Zacky stopped kissing her into oblivion and patted her ass back over to Shads, taking a seat next to the bed.  
  
Shade crawled over him, "You can fuck me later." Winking, she swallowed as much of him as she could and _sucked_. Shadows' entire body flexed.  
  
"Violet--oh, fuck--"  
  
Not wanting Zack to have to kiss her after she swallowed, her lips left him and as she stroked him, Matt came in long, hard-hitting waves. She watched in awe as it landed and pooled on him. As he groaned and dug his heels into the bed, he just kept coming. Eventually, he laid back, breathing hard as her and Zack stared.  
  
"Damn, honey. Glad I didn't try and swallow that."  
  
Matt's eyes were closed and the fully satisfied look on his face was divine, "It's just been...so...long..."  
"I told you he was desperate," Zacky kissed Violet's shoulders and held onto her hips as he threw Shads his own shirt to clean up with.  
  
Shade walked over to a dresser drawer as both boys watched curiously. Pulling out two scarves, she climbed back over Matt as he sat up with her in his lap. Running her hands down his large arms, she tied one wrist to a bedpost, followed by the other as he swallowed hard.  
"Fuck, baby, you are so fucking unbelievable." His dark golden eyes ran over her body. Violet smiled back silently and turned around as he opened his legs so she could sit back against his chest.  
  
Zacky smirked in the adorable, sideways way that he did as her eyes stared up at him--pupils fully blown, rimmed with a tiny circle of beautiful violet. His knees straddled her hips and he ran a finger over her jawline, turning her chin further up to look down at her with his electric green eyes, "Blow me, Violet."  
  
She inhaled sharply from his order, but obeyed immediately--swallowing him fully when he leaned his hips forward. Holding onto Matt's knees, Vengeance grunted lowly as his head lolled back. When she moaned to get his attention, Zacky looked down to find her purple rimmed orbs staring up at him as he filled her mouth over and over. Fuck, he loved when she did that. As hard as it was to concentrate enough to look at her instead of close his eyes and take in the sensations of her tongue, it was more than worth it. Knowing he needed to stop before she got him off, he pulled out of her mouth and shoved a condom on as he un-straddled her.  
  
Even though Zacky knew it would be a little intense for her to start in this position, they were limited to only so many choices if she wanted to stay in Matt's lap. Sitting back on his heels, he took her slowly as she fell back against Shadows--moaning and grabbing onto Matt's legs.  
"Zack--uh, you feel amazing--" She hadn't gotten any in weeks, either, and as soon as he was all the way inside her she clenched around him while both men watched her.  
  
Vengeance grinned wide, "So do you, baby," He started moving slowly--stroking over her G spot and causing her to already start screaming their names as she writhed between them. Matt's body tensed as she gripped tighter and tighter onto his legs. His arms flexed hard against the scarves and Zacky's eyes flicked up to glance over them--just now noticing how big he'd gotten. Shade noticed his attention change and smirked to herself. How she was this lucky she'd never know.  
  
Now that she was adjusting to him, Zacky went a little faster, a little deeper, "Shade--you're so tight honey--" He paused and fell over her, kissing her deeply before looking questioningly at her, "You haven't been with anyone since Andy, have you?" He couldn't believe it.  
Her cheeks colored as she looked away. It had been really hard, but she'd also been really busy.  
Z's eyes raised to meet Matt's. Shadows chuckled, "That was over three weeks ago, baby. You must be dying." He couldn't believe she'd made it longer than he had.  
  
"Yeah, I am. So can we talk about this later?" She turned her hips up to shove at Zacky.  
  
"Absolutely," Vengeance pulled out and tugged at her hips until she had flipped over. While she kissed her tied-up boyfriend, Zacky slid back into her from behind--gripping her hips and closing his eyes. He couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
Matt bit at his lip piercing as she moaned before him--Vengeance slamming into her from between his legs. Shadows was already hard and leaking onto himself. Violet ran a hand over his rippling chest and abs, following her fingers with her lips before she finished again. Zacky started groaning louder behind her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling hard. Violet opened her eyes just in time to find Shads' gaze raking over Zack as Zack screamed out and slammed into her one last time as he came.  
  
Vengeance pulled out and kissed Shade on the shoulder, "I'll leave you guys to it." And with that, he pulled his jeans back on and left the room--closing the door behind him.  
  
The two lovers smiled lightly at each other, eyes dancing. Violet untied him and Matt wrapped her in his huge arms, grinning as his lips met hers.  
"You're all mine now," His dimples popped as her heart melted. Grabbing a condom, she handed it to him and he reached behind her to put it on. As Matt latched onto her neck and held her, she slid down onto his thick hardness.  
  
He never tired of that shocked inhale of hers when they hadn't been together in awhile. He smiled, "You okay, honey?"  
She closed her eyes and forced herself to start riding him slowly, "Yeah, baby..."  
Matt hissed between clenched teeth as her wetness slicked over him, "You have no idea, Shade--" He turned his head up to kiss her again.  
"I think that I do, Matt," Her lips turned up before opening over his. He could feel her tighten and shudder around him but she didn't stop. Shadows let go of her, leaning back against the headboard as he held onto her hips. His mouth fell open as he gasped and Violet got wetter just watching him.  
She knew after two weeks he wouldn't last long, even in his second orgasm, but that was okay. Violet picked up her pace, taking him deeper and faster--relishing in the look on his face as it contorted with pleasure. She ran her fingers over the shaved part of his head and trailed small kisses down his neck.  
  
"Shade, fuck me--" His cut jawline turned up as he leaned his head back and she moaned louder as they came hard together--collapsing in each other's arms.  
  
***  
Brian growled when Jade tugged at his hair roughly. He had her shoved up against the wall, her legs around his waist as they got lost in a deep kiss. His fingers dug into her ass cheeks as he needily ground his hips up against her. He hated clothes _so much_ right now.  
  
"Jade, I need you to NOT do that right now, honey." He kissed her neck possessively, trying to control himself. He was getting too worked up and wanted nothing else but to throw her on the bed and show her who's boss.  
"Why not, Syn?" Jade's voice was taunting and he sighed, closing his eyes when she bit lightly on his earlobe.  
"Baby, I'm serious."  
  
She had missed his long, smooth black hair and his equally smooth chocolate brown eyes. The other thing she missed? Well, she needed that inside her right fucking now.  
"I need it hard and fast, Synyster," She pleaded into his ear.  
  
Brian dropped her legs and set her down, putting a thumb to her chin, "Not yet, Jade. Not yet. I want you on the bed with your legs spread waiting for me," He leaned down to her face, not proud of what he was about to do to her, "And no fucking talking unless I tell you to talk. Or I will punish you for your misbehavior."  
  
He hated himself. He loved Jade and she had forgiven him for his transgression and he was here with her--not her sister--but he just couldn't help himself. Their night together had been so hot and it haunted his dreams.  
  
Jade happily obeyed as her skin crawled. He'd never really ordered her around before like this and she couldn't wait to see how he'd punish her--because she certainly _was_  going to misbehave on purpose.  
  
Gates waited until she was naked and had her knees up and spread before him before he disrobed. He enjoyed it a little too much when she raked her eyes over him, biting at her lower lip as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Jade sighed and shifted on the bed--fuck, he was built like a Greek god: absolute perfection. His dark hair fell in his face and he raked his fingers through it before tauntingly undoing his belt and zipper. A smirk appeared on his lips when her eyes dropped the second his jeans and boxers hit the floor.  
  
He stepped back, putting his long fingers on his hips, "My first orgasm's going to be in your mouth, sweetheart," His brown eyes looked down at his hard self, "Get to it."  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow. _Fuck_. It took her a second, not sure how she felt about being commanded into giving head. But she soon decided she was completely into it and sunk to the floor, wrapping her lips around his cock as he hissed loudly.  
  
"Jade....baby...." He stroked her hair as she took him deeper and deeper into her warm mouth. Brian's eyes flew open when suddenly she was _deep throating_ him. He could feel her tight throat forced around the head of his cock and he could hardly breathe, "Fuck--" His hand squeezed into her hair as he came down her throat while her eyes watered.  
  
As they both recovered, he panted out, "Baby, since when do you know how to do that?"  
From what he'd personally witnessed, and heard from Matt, not even Violet could do it.  
  
"Since now." Jade stood up and grinned proudly, "You are so fucking hot when you--"  
Gates grabbed her wrist and spun her around, holding her by the neck, "I didn't ask how it was, darlin'." He leaned her over the bed and smacked her right ass cheek.  
  
"Synyster--"  
  
 _You're worse than your sister._

When he thought it, he rolled his eyes at himself before hitting her again--harder and on her left cheek. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_  
  
"Quiet you." Slipping two fingers into her, he leaned over her back, kissing her shoulders, "You may moan all you want, come all you want, but do not say any more words or you'll have a hard time sitting tomorrow."  
  
Jade nodded and groaned, leaning back onto his hand, "Yes, Synyster."  
  
Brian all out laughed and stood up, "You're horrible at this." He pulled out his fingers and spanked her, still harder. Gates followed this with sliding in the two fingers again, which immediately pushed her over the edge. As she recovered, he flipped her over on her back and moved her to the edge of the bed, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he knelt on the floor.  
  
When Jade glanced down, all she could see was two brown eyes glinting back at her, that brow arched high. All at once, his tongue was being pushed inside her and she arched back, biting hard down on her lip to keep from saying anything. He slowly licked up to her clit and when he sucked--she jolted and threaded her fingers into his hair.  
  
"Syn!!!" She wasn't coming yet, but it felt so good she couldn't keep her mouth shut.  
  
So there she was again, on her hands and knees, being spanked so hard she winced and gasped and leaned away from him.  
  
"Yeah, baby, now maybe you'll listen and obey me." He chuckled. Holding onto her hips, he leaned over to her ear again, "Hard and fast, you say?" As he said it, he was sliding all the way into her until she was coming.  
  
Then he was unleashing into her, telling her to take it, screaming as she did, grabbing her hair and pulling, and after two more of her orgasms doing exactly that--he was growling out her name and coming again.  
  
Falling onto the sheets, Brian put an arm over his face and then looked over at Jade as she laid next to him on her stomach--a satisfied smile on her face. His perfect lips turned up in a shy smile as he watched her. Whatever _that_ had been, he didn't care anymore. It was kinda weird, but as his heart filled with those familiar feelings he had for Jade, he wasn't worried anymore.  
  
Syn turned on his side and rubbed a hand down her back and then gently over her ass, "I'm sorry, baby, I think that's it for me tonight."  
She mumbled incoherently into the pillow and he took that as a good sign, "I also apologize if that was a little bit much."  
Jade forced herself onto her side and snuggled into his chest, "Most definitely not too much, Brian. I'm a little embarrassed at how much I enjoyed that."  
  
Brian laughed, "I know what you mean, actually."  
  
She quirked a brow.  
  
He blushed, "I, uh....met super evil Zacky and was kind of uncomfortable with how much I liked him ordering me around."  
"So I heard." Jade giggled. "I also heard you couldn't talk the next day."  
"She fucking told you!?" He rolled his eyes and changed the subject, rubbing her ass again, "So you like being spanked?"  
She gently removed his hands, "By you, I do. Unfortunately now you can't touch my ass for a little while because I'm too sore." She pouted and it got the reaction she was hoping for when Brian captured her lips softly in his.  
***  
  
Zacky quietly came back in the room as he had clearly heard their ending. Taking his jeans off again, he settled on the bed behind Violet, wrapping his bright arms around her and nuzzling her neck.  
"It's so good to be back here, Vi." He mumbled.  
Matt quietly agreed.  
  
Violet reached up and traced Matt's lip ring with a finger lightly, ecstatic to see his face. She'd never been this happy--in between two men she loved.  
  
Hazel eyes gazed back at her, "I can't believe you held out for three weeks, Shade." His large fingers grazed over her cheek, "I didn't even make it that long." With that, his gaze fell.  
She urged him closer, not wanting him to feel bad, "Well I didn't have fangirls throwing themselves at me." Joking, she kissed his lips before settling back against Zack.  
"I dunno, I think Andy counts as a fangirl in this case," He chuckled as she playfully shoved at him.  
Her purple eyes calmed and looked up into his and then turned to look up into Zacky's,  
  
"There's something I should tell you guys."  
They were suddenly all ears and concerned.  
  
"It's not a big deal, because all the tests came back negative, but I skipped a period." She looked down at the bed as she nervously picked at the sheets.  
"Are you sure? How many tests did you take?" Vengeance asked softly.  
"Three, so I'm sure."  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. You must've been a wreck," Matt stroked her cheek, "Wait, this was what was wrong, wasn't it, when I kept asking?"  
She nodded and he gave her a scolding look.  
"I couldn't tell you something like this over the phone. It was a little...embarrassing."  
"Embarrassing?" Vengeance threaded his fingers through hers.  
  
"If...I had been...pregnant," She had a hard time with the word, "It...could've been yours," She looked at Matt, and turned to Zack, "Or yours."  
The two men looked up at one another.  
"Or Andy's." Matt mumbled.  
"Or Synyster's." Zack mumbled.  
  
Violet put both her hands over her face before Zack pulled them away.  
  
"Don't do that to yourself, Shade." He kissed her cheek softly, "Remember this." He touched her side where her purple rose was, "I know you used to make it a rule to not have sex when you're ovulating, and we all know you haven't been holding to that. Maybe you should think about going back to that." His thumb rubbed softly over her hip bone.  
  
Violet eyes raised to meet sweet, hazel ones, "I just wanted to let you know, that from now on when I'm ovulating--I'll only have sex with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hot and sweeeeet!!! This seemed to take forever to start, since I knew their return had to be epic, so I waited until inspiration hit me. Hope it was everything you hoped for!! More drama to come, I'm pretty motivated and have some ideas....
> 
> What do we think of Brian/Violet right now??  
> How will Matt take her last comment??
> 
> That Synyster eyebrow arch....right? *pants*  
> Please comment and rec, thank you!!!!


End file.
